


Sweet Gains

by rabidcur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Hook-Up, Locker Room, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidcur/pseuds/rabidcur
Summary: In the week after New Year's, the purchase of gym memberships skyrocket as people work to keep their resolutions. Thankfully, Phasma is willing to share her membership with Hux, inspiring him to pursue a more fit lifestyle.





	Sweet Gains

It all started with one of those stupid New Year’s resolutions, something Hux had promised when his head was fizzy with champagne and he was having a nice time at Phasma’s New Year’s Eve party. She offered to add Hux to her gym membership so he could finally put on a bit of weight in muscle, he agreed while somewhat tipsy, and then was too stubborn to back out and admit failure. So, he’d joined Phasma in her thrice a week routine, going along for a few sessions, but finding himself unable to match her energy—the blonde worked out at a punishing pace. 

Hux eventually decided to attempt a low-key workout one night after work—assuming an evening on a Wednesday would be a less crowded time, giving him ample room to screw up without embarrassing himself. He was _mostly_ right, only a couple of die-hard fitness buffs were in tonight. Of the muscleheads, only one of them was pleasing to look at—a long, dark, and handsome young man doing squats on the other side of the room. The man was occupied, so Hux let himself take in the sight of those sculpted muscles tensing under sweat-slick skin, sucking his lower lip into his mouth.

Phasma may have had an ulterior motive in getting Hux to the gym, seeing as his type was pretty clear to her, if not to Hux himself.

Hux had always favored low impact exercises, so he stretched, started with a bit of yoga to warm himself up, jogged on the treadmill to get his heart rate up, and then moved to the rowing machine for a little more cardio. Thankfully, the amount of time it took Hux to finish allowed a few more gym patrons to meander out for the night. He was just now starting to work up a little bit of a sweat, feeling confident enough to try something more daring. 

The attractive man was still here, headphones in his ears. 

Well, he was clearly preoccupied, so he wouldn’t notice if Hux attempted to do the butterfly on one of these weight machines. Awkwardly, Hux sat the way he’d seen Phasma, not checking the weight before attempting to pull the handles forward. It lifted an inch or two—then fell.

Ben glanced up for a brief moment when he heard the clack of the weights striking together, Hux swiftly standing and adjusting the weight a little lower. Straddling the bench again, Hux stretched his arms out to his sides, grabbed the handles, and _pulled_. He got a decent bit farther that time, but still had no meaningful control over how he relaxed the hold, the weights slamming together much more loudly when dropped from a higher height. Ben pulled out an earbud, watching the redhead adjust the weight around, clearly embarrassed. Ben had moved on to doing free weights, about to wrap up for the night when he heard the weights crashing together _again_ , sighing and casually heading over to see what this guy’s problem was.

“You doing alright?” Ben asked, resting his elbow on the machine, slightly behind where Hux was sitting.

The redhead jumped some when Ben showed up behind him, Hux turning to regard the other man over his shoulder, looking rather snobbish. Of _course_ he’d make a scene in front of the good-looking one, awkwardly settling his hands in his lap, rather than hanging off the bars.

“I’m... still getting a feel for it.”

Oh, Ben thought that accent was cute, giving the redhead a bit of a once-over. He was skinny, with pretty pale skin and pink lips, his hips attractively curved where he was sitting on the bench. 

“You ever used one of these before, Red?” Ben asked, perking one of his dark brows and gesturing at the machine. 

“I... have a theoretical knowledge of how this works,” Hux defended lamely.

“So... no,” Ben corrected.

Hux huffed some in frustration, his face flushing a little pink at Ben’s teasing. 

“What do you want? Are you some kind of professional exercise critic?” Hux snapped back, more flustered than actually upset. 

“...I mean, I’m a personal trainer, so, kinda, yeah.” Ben shrugged.

Hux had decided that this man was absolutely infuriating, crossing his arms over his chest, trying not to visibly pout as his cheeks went pink.

“Fine. What am I doing wrong?”

Ben smirked, trying to be marginally stoic as he patted the redhead’s shoulder.

“Just starting off a little ambitious, Red.”

Hux made a stuffy sound of annoyance, but was more distracted by the hand lingering on his shoulder—Ben’s hand was big and calloused... and incredibly hot against Hux’s portions of bare shoulder. 

“You should start with crossovers, seems more your speed,” Ben explained, giving that slender shoulder a squeeze before pulling away.

Hux was slightly knocked off kilter by that large hand being pulled away, the heat very distinctly remaining. The redhead looked after Ben as he went to a different machine, apparently waiting for Hux to join him. This wasn’t exactly what Hux had in mind for the night, but he stood from the bench anyway, making his way over. When Hux got up, Ben was able to get a look at the redhead’s workout clothes—a plain undershirt tank, some low-top sneakers, and what looked to be skintight yoga capris. There was probably a law somewhere about showing off like that, Ben trying not to be obvious about looking.

“Alright, have you stretched?” Ben asked, swallowing some to keep from ogling Hux too obviously.

“I stretched when I got here,” Hux replied, perking a red brow at the slight look of disappointment on Ben’s face, the man fumbling some. 

“Uh- Great, then we’re ready to start.” 

Ben used the teaching opportunity to pull Hux closer, large hands on trim hips to maneuver him into position under the crossover station. One hand lingered on Hux’s hip, the other tracing up the length of Hux’s arm, taking his wrist and guiding Hux to take one of the straps. Hux could easily feel the man’s breath against the back of his neck, shivering very slightly as he was guided, reaching above his head to two weighted handles. Hux was just barely able to keep his feet flat on the ground, Ben’s hands resting at his natural waist to keep him balanced.

“Alright, try pulling your right hand down to your left foot, and the same for the other side.” Ben explained, making sure the weight was set low so Hux could get a feel for it. 

The redhead did his best to take the instruction, bending and reaching for his opposite foot. The resistance provided by the cables took some getting used to, Hux turning his torso as he bent, switching sides each time. Ben’s hands were still on his waist, periodically shifting to his hips. Ben let Hux get his bearings, but mostly so he’d have an excuse to watch that cute ass bending over in front of him. The show was better than Ben expected, spying a sliver of Hux’s lower back on one of his bends.

“Ready to add some weight?” Ben asked, needing the distraction.

“I suppose so,” Hux agreed, breath quicker from even that small amount of motion. 

Ben broke his hands away from Hux’s hips, moving the weight pin and adding a few pounds. 

“Alright, you ready to do some reps, Red?”

“...And what are ‘reps’?”

Ben smiled at him, way more charmed than he should be by this cute British guy he’d found fumbling around on the gym equipment.

“Just do five of those for each side, alright? Then take a break and we’ll see how you feel.” 

Ben made himself give Hux a little room this time, watching the other man’s form. During the first few reps, Ben stepped in to fix the angle of Hux’s shoulder, the turn of his slender ankle, taking the opportunity to give Hux’s thigh a little squeeze on the way back up. Hux was typically oblivious to intimate advances, but there was no heterosexual explanation for that little grab to his thigh. Still, he was quickly distracted by finishing the task at hand, his biceps and abdomen starting to burn a bit. 

Hux released the straps when he was done, letting his slightly pink hands rest and his arms return to his sides. That felt a lot more productive than what he’d _been_ doing, just now considering that Ben might surprise him with an exorbitant bill for the training session.

“Will I be charged for this?” Hux asked plainly, working to catch his breath. 

Ben was honestly surprised by the question, figuring it was obvious that he was helping out since he was nearby, not really in any formal fashion. But then again...

“Yeah,” Ben started, still on a bit of an adrenaline high from his workout. “I’m gonna need your number.”

Hux was taking a sip of water, sputtering some at the request. Ben smirked at the reaction, really liking how much this guy responded to his teasing. It was a nice change from being told to tone it down in numerous past relationships—not that he was looking for a relationship. This guy was just very bangable.

Hux hadn’t been seriously asked for his number since college, visibly ruffled by the request, but not seeming put off.

“I- My phone is in my locker,” Hux explained, his cheeks flushing with color. 

Ben liked that, too. 

“Lead the way, Red.”

Hux was really cute when he was embarrassed, Ben decided—when he wasn’t staring at Hux’s perky ass while they walked. The locker room was mostly empty, only a few lingering people in the building at this point. Ben wondered if it was too risky to try anything.

Hux located his own locker, fussing with the lock and popping it open, rummaging around the inside for his phone. Ben was gnawing at his lower lip when Hux was turned away, stopping and standing close when he was handed the phone. Ben tapped in his number, then saved it under 🍆.

After texting himself with Hux’s phone, hearing his own buzzing on the other side of the locker room, Ben was satisfied. He handed the phone back to Hux, getting a little closer still, sliding one large hand over the small of Hux’s back.

“You seeing anyone?”

Hux nearly dropped the phone at that touch, but managed to store it safely and collect some toiletries—seemed like he was getting ready to shower and leave.

“If you’re asking if I’m involved with anyone, then no.” 

The hand at the small of Hux’s back slid down, cupping one half of Hux’s ass in his large palm and giving it a firm squeeze. 

_Damn_ , even if Hux was offended, Ben thought that was completely worth it. 

However, Hux gasped at the squeeze, his hips unconsciously tipping into the sensation. That gasp went directly to Ben’s cock—and ego, kneading at Hux’s ass so long as he wasn’t being told to stop.

“You like that, Red?” Ben murmured, dipping in close so his breath ghosted against Hux’s ear. 

Ben could feel himself getting hard, despite his previous self-control. He couldn’t help it, swearing he’d seen a porno like this once—except it had been a ginger twink and entire soccer team. 

“D-Don’t you think this is a bit unprofessional?” Hux managed, any bite to his words lost to the fact that he was doing nothing to stop that kneading hand, actively enjoying it.

“You want me to stop?” Ben asked, smirking knowingly and calling Hux’s bluff.

Hux huffed in frustration rather than answer, Ben sneaking his hand down a little further, sliding his fingers down the line of Hux’s ass and between his legs, rubbing at his scrotum through the thin fabric. It didn’t feel like he was wearing underwear under these obscene pants, Ben only more intrigued. Hux’s breath caught in his throat as Ben started fondling him more thoroughly, finding himself increasingly aroused by Ben’s initiative. 

Was Hux honestly going to offer this man a blowjob right here in the locker room? Because he was considering it. The door of the locker room swung open, Hux abruptly shoving the larger man to a platonic distance. 

Ben was starting to obviously tent his workout shorts, resting his hands on his hips and shrugging—Hux’s fault for putting his perfect ass in tight leggings. The redhead was feeling second-hand embarrassment from how shameless Ben was about his desires—especially as he reached into his own shorts and pulled his dick up to rest gently in the waistband, keeping it out of trouble. See? Ben could do the discretion thing. And he didn’t even have any underwear on to get in the way.

As if to busy himself while they waited for the other person to leave, Hux began stripping off his workout clothes—fetching a towel from his locker to wrap around his hips. Ben barely held back a groan as Hux so casually stripped nude, his cock pink and a little chubby from Ben fondling at his ass. It was worse when Hux bent over to remove his leggings, giving Ben a full view of his perfect ass—there were a couple freckles on his asscheeks. Ben wanted to connect them with his come after releasing it all over Hux’s lower back, his cock aching at the thought. Trying not to bother the person changing nearby, but also unable to keep his hands off of Hux a second longer, Ben grabbed Hux’s hips from behind, yanking the redhead back against his chest so Ben could growl directly his ear. 

“You’re so fucking sexy, Red. I’m gonna eat you alive,” Ben groaned, punctuating his points by rutting his pinned dick against Hux’s towel covered ass.

Hux was trembling from head to foot as Ben growled low against his ear, catching a whine in his throat that made Ben knead at Hux’s hips with more urgency. This was absolute torture, Hux making himself push away from Ben, shaky hands guiding the larger man to sit on the bench between the rows of lockers. The redhead licked his pink lips, flicking green eyes up to Ben, before moving to get on his knees between those muscled thighs. 

Unable to help it, Ben muttered an awed, “no fucking way.”

Hux assumed that to be a compliment, pulling down Ben’s loose shorts with one hand, the other reaching to stroke over the swollen shaft he’d uncovered. Ben’s cock was long and thick, Hux’s slim fingers just barely not long enough to wrap completely around the shaft. Still, Hux could show off some of his skills here, thoroughly wetting his lips and sliding them very slowly over the head of Ben’s cock, starting to suckle gently when he felt the ridge under his tongue. 

Ben’s thighs were shaking and he was white-knuckling the side of the bench, but he was quiet. The only thing Ben couldn’t control was the pace of his breathing, exhaling sharply as he moved one hand from the edge of the bench to comb through that cropped red hair. It was just long enough to pull, Ben trying it and getting a muffled squeak out of Hux. The slimmer man was clearly enjoying it, bobbing his head with more purpose, letting the leaking tip of Ben’s cock tease at the back of his throat. Ben cupped the back of Hux’s head and shuddered, not sure how much more of this he could take without shouting. 

Blessedly, the other person finished changing and shut their locker, Ben waiting until he heard the locker room door latch. He groaned in relief, using Hux’s hair to pull the man off his cock, really enjoying the way his thick shaft looked sliding out of that pretty mouth. It was especially good because Hux was so clearly affected by it, lapping at the tip of Ben’s cock with his soft pink tongue, eagerly tasting him. 

Ben couldn’t believe his luck, deciding to push it even more by slapping one of Hux’s freckled cheeks with his filthy cock, sticky with spit and precome. Hux made a soft noise of pleasure, apparently enjoying the obscenity of the act, as he reached between those muscular thighs to fondle the man’s balls, Ben groaning deeply and cock slapping Hux’s other cheek with a little more force.

“You like that cock, Red?” Ben teased, stroking over his own sticky shaft, absolutely loving how Hux looked on his knees with a messy face. “Looked really fucking good stretching your pretty mouth open. You want some more?” He offered, cupping the back of Hux’s head to pull him closer, smearing precome over his lips to make them shine. 

“Not on this filthy floor,” Hux managed, pressing one more kiss to the head of Ben’s cock before moving to a stand, adjusting the towel around his hips and licking his lips. 

And as if this was perfectly ordinary, Hux was collecting his toiletries again and heading off to shower. Ben was stupefied by the change for a moment, shucking his clothes off onto the floor and following after Hux. How could one guy be shy, a total slut, and an ice queen simultaneously? He swore, he was going to be _pissed_ if he just fell asleep during a really good porno and was dreaming this. Ginger twinks with cute European accents occupied a large portion of Ben’s internet search history. 

Hux had started one of the showers and adjusted the temperature to where he liked it, scrubbing away the sweat from his workout, and maybe primping a little before Ben arrived. It wasn’t every day Hux found someone so exactly his type, especially not one that was not only returning interest, but pursuing him. Hard. So, Hux tried to pose attractively when Ben approached, peering over his shoulder to flutter his red eyelashes over sultry green eyes, begging to be claimed.

Ben was a bit more direct. 

The large man was already more than seduced, grabbing Hux by the hips and crushing their mouths together. Hux made a startled sound into the kiss, not expecting it to be quite so passionate and _rough_ , but finding that he really enjoyed it. With Hux cheerfully reciprocating, Ben lifted the skinnier man to sit on his waist, holding Hux against the wall with his body as he moved his grip. Ben was raw and intense this close, Hux feeling the pure _need_ wafting off his sculpted body as Ben reached to rub his sticky cockhead against Hux’s hole. The redhead stuttered on a moan at even that gentle touch, Ben chuckling darkly against his ear.

“Think you can take me, Red?” 

Hux made a sweet, pathetic sound, one that made Ben angle his hips a bit, smearing precome around Hux’s rim. 

“Sensitive... You’re desperate for this, aren’t you?” 

Hux was visibly embarrassed by the questions, but his hole was fluttering at the attention, he wanted this _badly_.

“Y-Yes,” Hux finally gasped, glad to be done with that part. 

“Hm, ‘yes’ what?” Ben was grinning, clearly doing this on purpose. “Gotta be more specific, babe.”

The new term of familiarity made Hux’s ears go pink—why was he attracted to men that tormented him so?

“Yes, I—“ Hux huffed slightly, cut off by a gasp as Ben tugged at Hux’s rim with one of his coarse fingers, gently working it in to the first knuckle as a tease.

“Tell me,” Ben insisted, watching every mixed emotion crossing Hux’s features. “You want me to fuck you nice and easy, or you want your legs to be useless tomorrow?” Ben asked, although his preference would be obvious, considering how he nudged the head of his cock against Hux at the thought of rough sex.

Hux was overwhelmed by everything, so full of lust for the man pinning him to the wall, parting his lips to answer—and the locker room door squeaked open just outside their line of vision. Ben was quick, setting Hux down and ushering him into one of the handicapped shower stalls. Just had to shut off one shower and turn on the other, it’s not like someone in the next room would know the difference. 

Ben tugged the curtain shut behind them, eyeing the waterproof chair thoughtfully when he turned around. The acoustics in the shower area were terrible, making any kind of whispering risky. Instead, Ben gestured for Hux to sit down, the redhead complying even if the request seemed odd. 

Without saying anything, Ben got down on his knees on the tile—Hux assuming it was his turn for a blowjob. But Ben hooked his big hands under Hux’s knees, lifting and draping them over his shoulders. Hux couldn’t stifle a small sound of surprise, another soon following as Ben supported Hux’s hips, lifting him and kneading firmly at that slightly freckled backside. Ben maneuvered until he could hold Hux’s hips up while also holding his ass open, dragging his tongue over the ring of muscle without warning. Hux had to bite down hard on a few of his fingers, his face burning red as he used all his remaining self control to stifle a cry. Hux ended up pinning a hand over his mouth to muffle himself, Ben lapping at Hux like some kind of animal. They had to wait for that person to leave anyway, so Ben figured there were good ways to pass the time. Opening the way with one of his fingers, Ben pressed his tongue inside, Hux’s thighs shaking. Hux honestly felt like he was going to cry—holding all of this in was a torture he hadn’t been familiar with. But did it count as torture when all it did was make him harder and more desperate for Ben to keep touching him? 

Whoever was in the locker room was taking their sweet time, Hux feeling his chest close to bursting as Ben tongued him open so thoroughly. The only way he could think to retaliate was by tugging Ben’s head in with his legs, demanding more of the filthy things Ben was doing to him. Ben groaned louder than he should have, working Hux open with his tongue like he was born to do it. 

As if that weren’t enough, Ben left Hux supporting most of his top half on his elbows, specifically so Ben could slowly jerk Hux’s absolutely straining cock with one hand. Without the ability to use his hands, Hux’s mouth simply dropped open, stuttering a gasp as he gave himself over to the combined pleasures. Ben pulled back to lick a stripe up Hux’s perineum, briefly admiring just how flushed and aching the cock in his hand was. Hux was struggling to hold himself together in more ways than one, his arms trembling underneath him, already weary from the workout. Ben moved back down to fuck Hux with his tongue, still languidly stroking at his cock. This was absolutely unfair, Hux doing everything in his power to quiet the sounds of ecstasy Ben was inspiring in him. He could only breathe harder to express his pleasure, breathing hard and fast through his nose as he fucked into Ben’s hand, a whine at the back of his throat. 

Hux’s hips stuttered, his cock pulsing in Ben’s hand and shooting a sizable load of come over his abdomen. Ben helped Hux ride it out, drinking in the heated panting Hux had resorted to, only stopping when those trim hips stopped twitching. 

Ben looked extremely pleased with himself, making Hux come that desperately just from oral and a bit of stroking. Ben gently set Hux’s legs back down, dragging his tongue over Hux’s shaft while it was still oversensitive, the redhead cooing sweetly. Ben couldn’t even remember if he’d heard the door or not, standing between Hux’s legs to admire what he’d done. 

He wanted more. 

Ben slapped his cock against Hux’s soft inner thigh, the redhead keening his hips.

“You want it?”

Hux couldn’t even summon an appropriate amount of alarm that Ben was talking, really just wanting Ben to continue doing whatever he wanted to Hux’s body.

“C’mon, Red. Ask for it.”

“I-I want it—“ Hux responded, softly at first.

“Yeah?” Ben reached to admire how much Hux had come, scooping some of the still warm substance into his fingers. He made a brief show of grinning, rubbing Hux’s come between his fingers, showing him how much and how thick it was. Eventually, Ben reached between Hux’s thighs, using those come-slick fingers to fuck Hux’s come inside him, mingling with saliva and making him feel deliciously slick. Hux choked on a proper moan, seeing no reason to stifle himself if Ben wasn’t going to—maybe that person had left already.

“I-I want your cock.”

Ben felt that sweet request go directly to his groin, grinning at Hux and continuing to rub around his hole with messy fingers.

“How do you want it?”

Oh, this was just more torture, Hux feeling himself cracking. He’d already come, his cock still flushed and oversensitive, but he was absolutely desperate to feel Ben squeezing tightly into him, using his body for his own pleasure. Hux licked his lips. 

“I want you to bury that fat cock inside me and fuck me rough until I can’t walk,” Hux asked in as sweet a voice he could manage, gazing up at Ben through his red eyelashes. 

Mm, that sounded _really_ good in Hux’s cute accent, Ben thought. He’d have to make Hux beg more often—assuming they decided to do this again. Right now, Ben’s tunnel vision was only on Hux, carefully guiding the head of his cock to that slick hole, Hux exhaling sweetly at the touch.

“Please—“ Hux begged sweetly, spreading his legs wide for Ben, his desperation growing. “I need you to fuck me.”

There was no way Ben was going to deny words that sweet, lining himself up and slowly starting to sink himself into Hux. The redhead made a wanton sound as he felt Ben’s thick cock stretching him open, gazing up at him with lustful green eyes. It took several pushes and pulls, but the first time Ben managed to hilt himself in Hux’s body, a deep groan rumbled in his chest.

“F-Fuck, you feel good,” Ben insisted, thinking that this might be some of the best sex he’d ever had, and not _just_ because they’d been playing kinky games in public. Although that was definitely a bonus. 

Hux swore he could feel that deep voice rumbling all the way down Ben’s body and through that sizable cock, his thighs trembling as Ben ground their hips firmly together. The redhead typically used toys on himself, but this was the first time in ages he was getting properly fucked—and he didn't even know the guy's name. Honestly, that was ideal. Hux didn't have the leisure time to spend paying attention to a boyfriend, but he could allow himself this. Ben's bare chest and arms were moving and flexing as he started into a rhythm of thrusting, Hux transfixed by the Adonis currently rawing him. 

Really, this personal trainer was top-notch, giving Hux a rather thorough workout after all. Unable to help it, Hux stuttered out a sweet sounding moan, Ben pleased as it rang off the shower walls. Just for good measure, Ben pulled almost all the way out, thrusting back in _hard_. Hux cried out at that, his body warm and pliable in the wake of his first orgasm, gazing sweetly up at Ben from where he was awkwardly supporting himself in the chair. Their skin was loudly slapping together as Ben picked up the pace, the larger man shamelessly groaning aloud. Even if there _had_ been someone else in the room, they were making far too much noise now to hear anything outside the shower stall. Especially as Ben tipped his head back, making a somewhat feral sound of pleasure, his large fingers digging into Hux's hips.

“Fuck, babe—“

Hux absolutely couldn't believe that someone that looked like Ben would be interested in him, but here he was, looking gorgeous and—Christ, Hux felt himself getting hard again as Ben fucked into him and growled like that, the larger man taking note of it when he tipped his head back down, smirking terribly.

“Yeah?" Ben teased, the smugness of his voice absolutely criminal. 

Hux would have shoved him if he weren't in such a completely compromising position, instead managing a stuffy noise in the midst of his sighing and moaning. Ben wasn't taking any of that, shifting his hands more under Hux's ass to change the angle, slowing and pulling out a little. He started thrusting very shallowly, clearly looking for something. Hux figured there was really no point in playing hard to get when Ben had been balls deep only a few moments ago, tweaking the angle of his own hips, but finding that moving was rather difficult on his end. 

"Ah- A little deeper," Hux instructed, his face blooming with color.

Ben was really enjoying how into it Hux seemed to be, absolutely floored that the sexy redhead with the cute accent had been down for this in the locker room. He was also incredibly pleased by the directions, nudging a little deeper, barely brushing something that made Hux squirm. 

"H-Hahh... can you kind of... pull up against--" Hux didn't get to finish his thought, Ben pulling out and intentionally pressing the head of his cock back in at an upwards angle, rubbing at Hux from the inside. 

Hux's toes curled, his thighs tightening around Ben's waist as he moaned low and sweet. Ben kept pressing and pulling, rubbing in roughly the same spot until he found the exact place that made Hux's breath catch, the redhead tightening around him. It took Ben a second to collect himself, the squeeze of Hux's body just shy of _too_ good. 

“You gonna come for me again, Red?" Ben asked, somewhat breathless as he fucked into Hux at a leisurely pace, using the ridge of his cock to stimulate that sensitive spot. 

Hux was whining and squirming at the direct stimulation, his cock oversensitive, but again hard and leaking. Instead of grabbing the shaft, Ben went looking for any of the come that hadn't been previously washed away by the running water, slicking it over the head of Hux's cock. Gently, he could rub his slick palm around the glans, doing his very best to multitask. Hux's entire body was trembling, his moaning thick and earnest, sounding absolutely delicious to Ben. 

"How's that feel, hm?" Ben asked, his voice husky from the feeling of Hux squeezing his cock, and the sight of the redhead falling apart for him.

"U-Unh—!” Was all Hux could manage, panting hard and moaning thickly when he tried again. "I-It's so fucking good—"

Ben got a little thrill out of the heated tone of Hux's voice, working his hips slightly faster. 

"Yeah? You like my cock in you?" 

Ben punctuated the words with a slightly harder thrust. Hux cried out sharply in response, making a truly pathetic sound as his oversensitive cock twitched in Ben's hand, eyes hazy as he looked up at the other man. 

"I love it—“ Hux gasped, losing his words to a thick moan, feeling himself steadily building up to another climax.

"Mm... You _love_ it?" Ben confirmed, smirking in satisfaction as he kept steadily pleasuring Hux, getting off on the ruined way the redhead squirmed and whined.

"Yes—“ Hux gasped, his hips starting to tremble. "I-I love your cock— I need it—“ 

Fuck, that was hot. Ben groaned, feeling Hux's pulse pounding around his cock, making him slightly dizzy with want. 

"Yeah?" Ben's voice was less controlled, his hand trembling slightly where he slid the palm against the head of Hux's cock. "You a slut for this cock, Red?"

“Yes—“ Hux gasped immediately, clearly too involved in sensations to bother with being shy.

“You gonna beg me to fuck you, slut?" Ben was sounding steadily more ruined, not sure how much longer he could realistically hold out.

“Fuck me hard," Hux begged desperately, loudly, visibly coming undone. "I'm your greedy little slut— Use me—“ 

The redhead started simply babbling in his pleasure, crying out sharply as his hips jerked, his eyes rolling back and spine arching as he came again.

Ben groaned at how much sexier Hux was when he was getting dicked properly—and he'd already been sexy looking stuffy and annoyed in those tight exercise leggings. Once he was sure Hux had mostly ridden out the second orgasm, Ben gripped at Hux's hips, fucking into him fast and hard without warning. Hux could barely feel his legs, but Ben still pressed a little sweet sound out of Hux with every firm thrust, the larger man extremely pleased by the fucked out expression on Hux's face. 

"Mm, fuck— ‘m gonna fill you up nice and deep," Ben husked, the rhythm of his thrusts slipping some.

Hux only had the presence of mind to watch as Ben fucked into him, hard enough for Ben's hip bones to leave little sore marks on the undersides of Hux's thighs. Ben's panting got louder, his abs tightening and his hips convulsing as he came, almost roaring out in pleasure, his voice echoing off the shower walls. Ben buried himself as deep as he could, grinding into Hux firmly until he felt his cock stop pulsing, giving a few pleased grunts as he enjoyed the feeling of being buried in Hux this deeply. Hux was beyond the ability to do anything that wasn't autonomous, shivering sweetly at how hot Ben’s come felt inside him. 

It took Ben a minute to catch his breath, taking in the sight of Hux in front of him before he started slowly pulling out, the shower only somewhat drowning out the sticky sound. Hux was no closer to being coherent, whining softly as that delicious fullness was taken away. Ben only let himself admire the sight of Hux's dripping hole for a moment, rubbing some of the come around with his thumb, before setting Hux’s hips down and helping the redhead to his feet.

Unsurprisingly, Hux instantly slumped against Ben's broad chest, needing the support. Ben was pleased to help him, but more pleased by how obviously satisfied Hux was, enjoying the opportunity to work someone over like that. Letting Hux use him for support, he led them back out to the main showers where Hux left his toiletries, helping the man actually wash up. 

Hux eventually regained use of both his legs and his higher brain functions, washing his own hair and getting into a brief argument with Ben over what kind of shampoo he should be using for his hair type. Ben apparently considered himself an expert on many things. Once Hux was pleased by his cleanliness, he went to dry off and get dressed, Ben following along since it was probably a good idea, stopping at his locker to grab his own clothes and dress near Hux. Ben took the time for some easy flirting and a bit of gloating, grinning wide. When they were both dressed and ready to head out, Ben slid his hand into the back pocket of Hux's slacks, walking him out with a hand on his ass. 

A few moments after the door closed, one Dopheld Mitaka scrambled out from under a locker room bench, having hidden when Ben approached. He brushed off his now semi-damp clothes, hurriedly collecting his things. Mitaka thought he heard _something_ when he walked in, but he didn't have the nerve to leave and disrupt the couple misusing the shower once he realized what they were doing. And of course one of them had a really pretty, and somewhat familiar, voice. So maybe Mitaka hadn't tried all that hard to sneak out of the room once the pretty voice started loudly begging for cock. Ugh, he felt like such a creep, having already gotten off on the sounds before Ben came to get his clothes.

Well, at least the gym closed shortly thereafter, and they could all put the night behind them—

Hux hated himself when he woke for work the next morning, his body exhausted and aching all over. But admittedly, he'd slept like a rock. He scratched Millicent under the chin and made himself tea, taking a couple of mild muscle relaxers before getting into a hot shower. By the time he was on the train to work, sipping his travel mug of tea and doing a crossword on his phone, he did feel a little better—if not still wobbly in the knees. Phasma was standing on the sidewalk just outside the law firm, wearing a sharp pantsuit and killer heels, finishing off a cigarette as Hux approached. 

"We open in—“ she checked her watch. "One whole minute! What kept you?" 

Hux was routinely here at least a half hour early, so the behavior was suspicious. 

“Um. I was at the gym late," Hux mumbled somewhat noncommittally, avoiding Phasma's sharp blue eyes and taking out his keys to let them both inside. 

Hux went about going to his office to deposit his briefcase and overcoat, Phasma clicking on the lights and checking messages. Hux opened the blinds to his office, squinting at the light. He wasn't hungover, but he certainly felt like he was, moving to sit in his desk chair—wincing very slightly as he settled.

“So... The gym, huh? How'd it go?" Phasma asked, leaning in the doorway.

“Fine," Hux answered defensively, Phasma not buying this routine for a second. 

What, had he thrown out his back or something? She'd offered to teach him! Noticing her suspicion, Hux cleared his throat, sipping at his tea.

“Fine. I got a good workout."

“What'd you use?" She pressed, watching his face and trying to puzzle out what exactly he wasn't saying.

“The ah, the rowing thing, a treadmill... I attempted the one where you do this—“ he mimed a stiff-armed hug, trying to get the point across. She nodded along.

“How'd that go?" She asked, figuring that's probably where he overdid it on the weight and pulled something. 

As she suspected, Hux's face went slightly pink.

“It was... a little trying."

She snorted with laughter, proud of him for putting in the effort anyway.

“How much weight did you have on it?" She continued, knowing she could toss Hux over her shoulder with very little effort. He was skinny!

“I don't know, I wasn't using that one for long," Hux muttered, sipping at his tea and glancing at the clock. 

Their intern was late. Again.

But Phasma wasn't quite done, "so if you didn't do that much, why'd you stay so late?" 

Hux worked his jaw slightly, occasionally finding Phasma's skills of deduction frustrating.

“...One of the trainers offered me assistance."

She grinned some, "yeah? Which one?"

Hux flushed dark red, completely avoiding Phasma's eyes at this point.

“I um, I didn't get his name." 

Phasma wanted to keep needling at Hux about this mysterious trainer encounter, but the front door opened, Phasma going to see who it was. Oh good, the intern was here.

“Morning, Dopheld." She greeted, opening the door, as he had his hands full with a cup carrier of coffees. 

"T-Thank you, Ms. Phasma," he groveled, ducking past her and heading to the front desk, where he was supposed to be five minutes ago.

Hux heard the intern outside his office, pressing a sigh through his nose and standing to go reprimand him.

“Mr. Mitaka, this is the fourth time in four days that you've been tardy," Hux explained calmly, Mitaka swallowing hard under Hux's stern green gaze.

“I-I'm sorry, Mr. Hux, sir." Mitaka sputtered, grabbing one of the disposable cups from the drink carrier. "Coffee, sir?" 

Hux wrinkled his nose very slightly at the offer, not being particularly fond of coffee or attempted bribery. Feeling the situation getting worse, Mitaka's hands started shaking, going to put the cup back when it slipped out of his hands. The cup of black coffee smacked the desk on the way down, the lid popping off and splashing Hux's shins and ankles in scalding liquid. Hux yelped slightly in both pain and surprise, hopping backwards and finding himself immediately annoyed by his intern's clumsiness. Meanwhile, Mitaka was gaping at Hux, his face going pale after hearing that yelp. 

It was... a little _too_ familiar.

“Just— clean this up," Hux instructed, too exasperated to deal with Mitaka's babbling apologies just now. He returned to his office to get some work done, pushing through his exhaustion. 

Around noon, Phasma's phone buzzed, the blonde taking it out and glancing at the sender.

“Phas phas you are not gonna fuckign BELIEVE," the text read, apparently from her weightlifting buddy. 

Huh, maybe he'd gotten some new weights or something? 

"What's up?"

“I'm gonna tajke up a career in porn"

Phasma snorted with laughter, "lmao why??"

“Phas i'm a porno protag forreal"

“Seriously, what the fuck are you talking about"

“Dude last night this hot af twink was trying to lift weights and i helped out all nice guy right"

Phasma watched the little ellipses animate as Ben sent his texts in bursts instead of all at once. Somehow, she was getting the feeling that these two seemingly unrelated stories from different sources were somehow connected.

“Man he let me raw him in the locker room it was fuxckin hot as hell"

Phasma glanced up as Hux went to the copier, watching the way he slightly stumbled on his feet, his face flushing as he steadied himself and made copies. Her mouth dropped open, making the connection and realizing why Hux was dancing around the topic so much. Working out something in her head, she texted back.

“Well, did you get his number?”

"Got the number immediately you think i'm stupid 😜”

“Atta boy, you texted him yet?" She was still periodically glancing at Hux, hoping he stayed there making copies for another minute.

“Hell no that'll make me look weird"

“You should," Phasma pressed, glancing over at Hux again.

“Idk phas you didn't see how fine that ass was"

“I'm sure it was lovely. Don't be a bitch, Ben." She was riling him up because she knew it would get a reaction, waiting.

Hux stopped making copies for a moment, pulling his phone out of his pocket and glancing at it. 🍆 had texted him, Hux's face flushing and checking to make sure no one was nearby before opening it. Unsurprisingly, it was a particularly obscene dick pic, followed by "same time next week?”

Hux gave a stilted response in the affirmative, putting his phone away, his face red for the next hour. After Ben had screamed at Phasma about his success over text, she was able to get back to work.

Wednesday night, a few weeks later, Hux locked up the office as Phasma invited him for an after work beer.

“Um— I can't tonight. I've got—“

“Ohh, right. Wednesday." She smirked knowingly. "Have fun, and remember, we've got to be in court tomorrow at 7!" 

Hux cleared his throat awkwardly and head off with a nod, promising he'd see her in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, a filthy one-shot based on this [thread](https://twitter.com/rabidcur/status/1081359169888944129) from Twitter. Thank you @srawratskcuf for the prompt!  
> —  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rabidcur)


End file.
